Odio la sandía
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin difieren drásticamente en su opinión sobre la sandía. Pero... ¿podrán encontrar algún punto en común respecto a eso? / TRADUCCIÓN.


**(N/A: ESTO ES UNA** **TRADUCCIÓN.** **El fic original pertenece a** **GrnEydDvl.** **)**

Odio la sandía.

Kurosaki Karin odiaba el verano. Todo en él era caliente, pegajoso e incómodo. Incluso jugar al futbol se volvía mucho más difícil por las frecuentes pausas que había que tomar para beber agua o si no correr el riesgo de sobrecalentarse, sin mencionar el sudor derramándose todo el tiempo, remojando tu ropa y aferrándose a ti hasta que la fricción dejaba tu piel roja y cruda.

Pero lo que Karin más odiaba del verano era la sandía. Sí, escuchaste bien, la sandía. Cada año, para el festival de verano organizado por su escuela, su clase decidía hacer el mismo concurso de comer sandía. Varias otras ideas eran sugeridas para postularse, pero siempre acababan yendo a lo seguro y confiable.

Por eso la Kurosaki pelinegra estaba de muy mal humor hoy.

-¡Cada año!- se quejó con Yuzu mientras caminaban juntas a casa. -¡Y en realidad habían algunas ideas más o menos decentes esta vez! ¡Pero no! "A todo el mundo le gusta un buen concurso de comer sandía, Karin".- imitó a sus compañeros haciendo una vocecita ridícula. -¡Agh! ¡Odio esto!- su gemela trató de regalarle una mirada comprensiva, pero fracasó miserablemente.

-Vamos, Karin-chan.- sonrió alentadoramente. -¡Los concursos de comer sandía son divertidos!- Karin bufó.

-¡No cuando odias las sandías!- exclamó amargamente.

Eso era cierto. No importa cuántas veces lo intentara, simplemente no podía acostumbrarse al jugo pegajoso que brotaba por todas partes cubriéndole la cara y las manos, el sabor que intentaba con ganas ser dulce pero se quedaba corto, la descarada falta de crujido y la textura que era como una húmeda esponja crujiente, y ni hablar del hecho de que eran demasiado grandes para un cuchillo normal así que cuando trataba de cortarlas a la mitad terminaba con un área en el centro que la hoja no podía alcanzar y tenías que girar la cosa sobredimensionada que nunca podías agarrar bien de ningún lado o desgarrarla con tus manos lastimándote con la dura corteza. Y por si fuera poco, la cosa era rosa. Rosa. Fin de la discusión.

-¡Estamos en casa!- se anunciaron ambas al llegar.

Karin se quitó los zapatos y tiró su mochila a una silla cercana.

-¡Yuzu, Karin! ¡Mis niñas!- gritó su padre más que muy entusiasmado saltando a la puerta. -¡Bienvenidas a…!...- su grito fue cortado por el pie de su hija de mal carácter directo en su rostro.

-¡No hoy, viejo idiota!- ladró malhumorada. Isshin hizo un mohín.

-Oh, Karin, creces tan rápido, ya no amas a tu padre… ¡Oh, Masaki! ¿Qué voy a hacer con nuestra hija problemática?- lloriqueó dramáticamente haciéndola rodar los ojos.

-Cállate.- masculló. –Voy a salir.- caminó hacia la puerta pero Ichigo bloqueó su camino. -¿Y ahora qué, Ichi-nii?- preguntó con voz cansada. Su hermano la miró con recelo.

-Vas a ir a verte con _él_ , ¿no es cierto?- inquirió sospechosamente. No había duda en ninguna de sus mentes respecto a cuál _él_ se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Y qué sí es cierto?- ella se cruzó de brazos. -¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, eh?- el rostro del de cabellos anaranjados comenzó a enrojecer de ira.

-Simplemente no confió en ese chico.- dijo sombríamente para luego mirar a Isshin y Yuzu, que estaban concentrados en algo de la cocina. Entonces se inclinó hacia Karin para susurrar. –Quiero decir, ¿qué hace un shinigami pasando el rato con una humana? Ese chico no está bien.- ella volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Eres demasiado sobreprotector, Ichi-nii.- musitó acercándose a él rodeándolo para tomar la manija de la puerta. -¡Ahora QUÍTATE!- lo empujó con todas sus tirándolo de cara al suelo sin pensarlo dos veces para aprovechar la oportunidad y correr hasta la puerta saliendo rápidamente.

-¡Sí te pone un dedo encima lo mataré!- gritó Ichigo detrás de ella. Karin no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente, los hermanos mayores eran todo un dolor de cabeza a veces.

Corrió al campo de futbol, encontró un rincón tranquilo y se sentó allí a esperar, aunque no por mucho.

Un Senkaimon se abrió justo frente a ella y un capitán de cabellos blancos y ojos turquesas vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa de polo negra sobre su gigai.

-¡Hola, Toshiro!- lo saludó alegremente rodeando sus hombros con un brazo por solamente un segundo. Él asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo estás, Kurosaki?- preguntó cortésmente. Karin rodó los ojos.

-Toshiro, por última vez, llámame por mi nombre. Somos amigos, ¿o no?- Hitsugaya se sonrojó ligeramente, pero no respondió

-Entonces.- habló él con un toque de impaciencia. -¿Vamos a jugar o qué?- ella sonrió antes de lanzarle el balón.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-

Una hora más tarde los dos se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, acalorados y sudorosos de haber corrido a lo largo del campo alias horno hirviente.

-Tsk.- estúpido verano, pensó rencorosa. -¡Odio el verano!- gimió colapsando sobre la hierba.

-Yo también.- acotó Hitsugaya a su lado casualmente, sacando una botella de agua y tomando un sorbo antes de tendérsela. -¿Quieres un poco?- ofreció, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente. -¿Qué?- preguntó inocentemente ante la expresión de su rostro.

Ella contempló la idea de decir algo sobre compartir saliva y demás, pero decidió que el albino probablemente no podría manejar la broma, era un poco demasiado… embarazoso. Así que silenciosamente tomó la botella y bebió un profundo trago.

-Gracias.- murmuró devolviéndole la botella, a lo que asintió mientras la tomaba. –Entonces… ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- indagó deseando sacarle conversación al hombre de pocas palabras.

-Nada interesante, todo en mi escuadrón sigue siendo lo mismo. ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Mi clase va a tener un concurso de comer sandía para el festival de verano.- bufó. -¡ _Otra vez_!- Hitsugaya la miró con confusión.

-¿Qué hay de malo con un concurso de comer sandías?- inquirió. Karin se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Oh, nada.- dijo perezosamente. –Excepto que odio la sandía.- los ojos turquesas se ampliaron con sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó. –Yo _amo_ la sandía. Cuando era pequeño solía comerme una decena de ellas de una sola vez.- la Kurosaki lo miró con disgusto y luego se echó a reír.

-Toshiro, nadie podría comer una decena de sandías…- se frenó a sí misma cuando una idea de repente le pasó por la cabeza. –Toshiro…- comenzó a decir sentándose. –Encuéntrame en dos semanas delante de mi escuela a las 17:00 en punto. No traigas tu gigai. Vas a ayudarme con algo.- dijo para luego, antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de responder y preguntar de qué diablos estaba hablando, ella se levantó y escapó a casa.

.

Los estudiantes de la clase de Kurosaki Karin estaban desconcertados. Karin siempre se amargaba en su competencia anual de comer sandía, pero este año en realidad parecía emocionada. No paraba de hablar sobre cómo había aprendido a amar la sandía en el último año y que iba a ganar esta vez. Realmente nadie la entendía… aunque nunca nadie la ha entendido en lo absoluto, de todas formas.

Hitsugaya esperaba con impaciencia a que la Kurosaki pelinegra apareciera. Normalmente aborrecía la sola idea de acercarse a la escuela primaria, pero el hecho de que no estaba en un gigai y por lo tanto nadie podía verlo lo tranquilizaba, aunque sea solo ligeramente.

Finalmente, vislumbró a Karin corriendo hacia él con una gran sonrisa y contuvo sus propias ganas de sonreír. Hitsugaya Toshiro no sonreía.

-¡Toshiro! ¡Sabía que vendrías!- exclamó con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué era tan importante que tenía que estar aquí a las cinco en punto?- demandó saber, sabiendo de inmediato que no sería nada bueno al ver su sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó con un brillo maligno en los ojos. Él la fulminó con la mirada y ella suspiró con fastidio. -¡Vas a ayudarme a ganar el concurso de comer sandía!- explicó. –Nadie más puede verte, vas a sentarte a mi lado y ayudarme a comer. ¡Sabes que lo quieres!-

El albino llevó a cabo una guerra interna. Aquello era una idea infantil, pero bueno, era sandía gratis, y Karin lo miraba con ojos tan esperanzados… En realidad no tenía elección.

-Bien, bien, te ayudaré.- aceptó resignado.

Karin le sonrió, luego tomó su mano y lo arrastró al área donde el concurso se llevaría a cabo, tratando de ignorar la sensación de revoltijos en su estómago cuanto lo tomó de la mano.

Ichigo estaba de mal humor. Desde su lugar en las gradas tenía una visión clara de toda la zona, pero su mirada se centró únicamente en un par en específico. Por supuesto, él era el único que sabía que en verdad se trataba de un par, todos los demás solo veían a Karin.

-Esa pequeña rata…- gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Pasa algo, Onii-chan?- Yuzu le preguntó dulcemente a su lado. Ichigo se recostó contra el asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

-Nada.- masculló entre dientes, decidiendo que asesinaría a Hitsugaya más tarde.

Los concursantes se alinearon en filas, cada uno tenía cinco sandías delante de ellos. Karin había pasado la mañana cortando la fruta desagradable, como lo demostraban las marcas rojas de sus palmas. El juez se puso de pie para explicar las reglas.

-Cuando diga "comiencen", ustedes deben de empezar a comer tanta sandía tan rápido como puedan. El primero que termine de comer todas sus sandías será el vencedor. Sin embargo, si nadie termina, la persona que haya comido más será declarada ganadora. ¿Alguna pregunta?- examinó la multitud. –Bien. En sus marcas, listos… ¡comiencen!- gritó y de inmediato todos los concursantes se lanzaron a devorar sus sandías con entusiasmo.

Karin tomó una pieza y empezó a mordisquearla, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa mientras la pila de rebanadas de sandía a su lado parecían evaporarse en la boca de Toshiro, desapareciendo por completo antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡He terminado!- gritó Karin y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella. Nadie la había estado observando, pero allí estaba, con el plato vacío y las cascaras de sandía llenando el suelo a su alrededor.

La multitud empezó a susurrar ansiosamente. ¿Cómo había hecho eso tan rápido? ¿Eso siquiera era posible? Pero nadie podía negar el hecho de que su sandía había desparecido, y las marcas de mordidas en las cortezas demostró a todo el mundo (a excepción de Ichigo que estaba ardiendo en ira) que la niña realmente había derribado cinco sandías enteras en menos de cinco minutos.

-¡Tenemos a nuestra ganadora!- el juez anunció y la multitud comenzó a vitorear. Karin estaba más que feliz. El ganador no tenía que limpiar nada al final.

En medio del alboroto por el final de la competencia, la pelinegra notó a su hermano de cabeza anaranjada luchando contra la multitud para llegar hasta ellos, seguramente para darles una buena conferencia a ella y a Toshiro.

-Vamos.- le dijo con urgencia al shinigami, agarrando su mano una vez más y tirándolo lejos del gentío hasta la parte trasera de la escuela, que estaba desierta debido a que todos seguían en el festival. Soltó la mano del chico y lo volteó a ver. -¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eso fue divertido!- sonrió enormemente.

-Para ti, tal vez.- murmuró. –Por si no lo recuerdas, me acabó de comer cinco sandías.- ella rió entre dientes.

-Sabes que te gusto, Toshiro. No intentes engañarte.- él la miró con algo parecido a una sonrisa, pero que no llegaba a serlo del todo.

-Entonces, ¿qué me vas a dar a cambio?- preguntó. –Me debes por ayudarte.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- inquirió con indiferencia.

Hitsugaya respondió a su propia pregunta inclinándose hacia adelante y presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Karin por un momento se congeló, aturdida, pero después de una débil vacilación, decidió que le gustaba y correspondió el beso.

-¡OYE! ¡Toshiro!- gritó la voz furiosa de Ichigo desde algún lugar lejano, haciendo que Toshiro y Karin rompieran el beso. -¡¿Dónde diablos metiste a mi hermana?!- la Kurosaki de ojos oscuros sonrió traviesamente.

-Ignóralo.- dijo, agarrando la cabeza de Hitsugaya y tirando de él para fundirse en otro beso. Sus labios sabían a sandía… ella lo amaba.

Fin.

 **(N/A: ESTO ES UNA** **TRADUCCIÓN.** **El fic original pertenece a** **GrnEydDvl.** **)**

Holaaaa! :D

Aquí otra traducción con el debido permiso de la autora n.n Espero que les haya gustado, tambien espero traducir más fics de esta autora porque tiene tantos tan hermosos *-*

Creo q la proxima actualizacion de Extraterrestrial sera el domingo si no tengo contratiempos nwn Y el tercer cap de Honor al Amor ya está listo, pasen a leer el segundo (cofcof y comentar cofcof) si no lo han hecho ya :)

Ya pronto empiezo las clases (mis vacaciones duraron casi 5 meses :v) así que si quieren mantenerme motivada para seguirles trayendo mucho material HK no olviden dejar sus hermosos comentarios (en especial los largos como testamentos, adoro q hagan eso *w*) y no olviden q las amo ;D

Bueno, ya me voy a dormir porque ultimamente me siento mal y creo q pronto empezare a usar anteojos :'v

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
